Έχω όλα όσα χρειάζομαι
by rika08
Summary: Title: I have everything I Need. From the moment Perseus held his newborn son, he knew he would never want anything more. He had everything he ever needed.


The sun beat down upon the land, sending warm rays as far as it could reach. Yet despite the suns warmth, the air was bitterly cold. Each breath could be seen lingering in the air. Leaves of Orange and red danced in the wind as it blew across the land.

Perseus stood in the middle of a small grove of trees, where the sun managed to break through the treetops. He was both warmed by the sun and cooled by the bitter breeze while he worked. He swung the large ax over his head, and brought it down upon the wood. Perseus kicked the cut wood toward the pile of cut wood.

With a bitter winter forthcoming, Perseus had thought it best to remain on land for some time. Though should he ever miss fishing, the streams were always full of plentiful fish. However there was plenty for Perseus to do to keep him busy. Wood needed to be chopped for a fire, the field needed to be harvested, all of which Perseus had to tend to on his own.

As Io was with child, and expecting any day, she remained near the home. Perseus was thus the sole worker, for the time being. Io, however, would have rather shared the work load with Perseus, but Perseus had stopped her instantly.

Perseus set the ax next to the stump and gathered the wood. He turned from the stump and began his short walk toward his home. He never wanted to be away for more than a few minutes at most with Io so close to birth.

As Perseus broke through the small grove, his home came into view. It was small, smaller than most homes throughout the land. The walls were made of stones layered upon each other. The roof was tilted to keep the rain water from entering the house. There was no courtyard, no second level. Not that Perseus and Io cared about the size of their home. Perseus had never stayed in one place too long with his family. They lived on their boat and stopped for supplied. Io had followed Perseus and his family, and virtually had no home to call her own.

Perseus followed the dirt path to the back of the house. He set the wood beneath the small cover to keep it dry in the rain. Perseus entered the home through the back and closed the door behind him. He was greeted by well needed warmth to wash over him. He removed his cloak and set it aside. Perseus walked through the back toward the center of the house.

"Io." Perseus called.

A loud crash echoed through the home. Perseus felt his heart stop. He rushed through the house toward the kitchen. Io was sitting on the floor, hunched over while she worked. Her eyes were closed tightly as f in pain. Her hands were on the ground, holding her up.

"Io?" Perseus asked.

Io gasped. "It's time."

Perseus quickly moved to her side. He gently reached around her and held her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Io nodded. "Certain."

"Alright. We need to get you to bed." Perseus said. He carefully lifted Io into his arms. Perseus moved quickly into the bedroom and gently laid Io on the bed. His nerves danced on ends. Their child was coming.

Io gasped in pain as she tried to situate herself. Perseus sat beside her, helping her. Already Io's brow was coated with sweat. She removed her small cloak and dropped it to the floor. Io gasped in pain.

Perseus rubbed her bare shoulder. "Breathe, Io. Focus on your breathing."

Io nodded slowly, altering her breathing.

Perseus lightly kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back." He rose and left the bedroom. Perseus went to the kitchen and gathered cloth to wrap the baby in. He grabbed his fishing knife, remembering the birth of his sister.

Perseus reentered the bedroom. Io was sitting upright with her eyes closed. She exhaled slowly, breathing the best way that fit her. Perseus moved to the bed and set the items down. He moved to the head of the bed and sat behind Io keeping her up. Io looked over her shoulder to Perseus. She let herself lean into Perseus. Her hands slipped into his and held tightly.

Perseus smirked at the strength Io had. He had always known Io to be strong, even as a demigoddess, but the strength she held now was one Perseus admired her for. He could not imagine the pain she felt or the pressure to bring their child into the world. Io was a rare treasure among women. Perseus could do nothing to ease her pain. All he could for Io now, was to support her.

Perseus gripped Io's hand. "Stay strong, Io."

Io hummed her response and inhaled.

Perseus leaned his head against Io's shoulder. His lips pressed against her bare shoulder. Not two seconds later did Io gasp in pain.

"Perseus." She whispered.

Perseus lifted Io upright and rose from the bed. He moved to her feet and knelt in front of her. "Io you need to push now!"

Io nodded. She inhaled deeply and pushed. Perseus watched as his wife's strength increased as she bore down. Her hands beside her body trembled from the strain. Sweat rolled down her face as she pushed.

Finally Io stopped to breathe. She gasped for air.

Perseus nodded. "I can see hair Io. You're almost there."

Io inhaled several more times before she sat up again.

"Now." Perseus said.

Io held her breath and pushed.

Perseus watched as the small amount of hair grew into a small head. Then came the forehead, then the eyes and nose. "Keep pushing Io."

Io cried out as her strength ran out. She gasped and leaned back. Perseus smiled slightly, the head of the baby had come through.

"You're doing wonderful, Io. Just one more push." Perseus said.

Io nodded. She pushed herself upright once more. Io took a deep breath and began pushing one last time. The baby began moving slowly. The shoulders were having difficulty moving.

"Good. Keep going Io. Keep pushing.' Perseus urged.

Io cried out loudly, gasping.

"Don't stop Io." Perseus said.

Io took a short breath and continued to push. The right shoulder of the baby came free, then came the next. Finally the infant came out entirely.

"Yes." Perseus cried. He quickly took up his knife and cut the cord of the baby. With a smaller cloth, Perseus began to clean the infant. He moved swiftly, wrapping the tiny infant in the cloth to keep it warm.

Io gasped in pain. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She leaned back into the bed, sweat drenching her brow. Io watched as Perseus cleaned their newborn child. The cries of the infant filled the small home.

Perseus rose from the foot of the bed and moved to Io's side. He knelt down beside the bed and passed the infant to Io. He watched as tears filled Io's eyes.

"We have a son." Perseus said, lovingly stroking Io's forehead.

Io laughed lightly. "A son."

"What should we call him?" Perseus asked. He looked to his small son. So frail and small, wrapped up tightly, and held in his mother's arms. He had never seen anything so precious until now.

"Spyros." Io answered.

Perseus looked to Io. Her head had turned to face him. "He was the first man in your life. It seems fitting."

"Spyros." Perseus smiled and kissed Io sweetly.

The love and joy that emanated from the two demigods could not have been duplicated by any man or god. It was strange how a life small enough to be held in two hands, could spread such joy between two people. And in that instant Perseus held his son, he knew that he could never want anything more. He had everything he ever needed.


End file.
